Archivo Adjunto
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Para Shiemi era un día cualquiera en el que se quedaría en casa, atendiendo en la tienda... Su falta de experiencia con la tecnología no sólo le traería sorpresas sino que también un Greenman de tamaño mediano. —¡Palmon no es ningún demonio!—gritó el ser verde que había salido de su computadora. Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8


**Hello~ Es mi primer crossover OwO Y decidí esto porque Palmon y Nii se me hacen parecidos...**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mi hermano, quien ama Ao no Exorcist y me ha ayudado a encajar ciertos detalles, a mi tía, quien pensaba antes que los Digimons eran demonios... Y a HikariCaelum, quien me hizo recordar de la actividad OwO**

 **Ni Digimon Adventure ni Ao no exorcist me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Archivo Adjunto  
—Único—**

Moriyama Shiemi, dieciséis años de edad, cursando su primer año en la Acadamia Vera Cruz. Estaba de vacaciones de primavera y no tenían ninguna actividad extracurricular hasta el momento, lo que ya era muy extraño. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad o así lo querían llamar sus amigos cuando se resolvió el asunto de la traición de Shima… _¡No! ¡No! ¡Rin dijo que no pensaras mal de Shima-san!—_ se dijo a sí misma golpeando sus mejillas. Su familiar la miraba curioso sentado en un plato con un poco de agua, que la rubia había dejado en la mesa donde estaba preparando algunos pedidos…

—Nii-chan, debemos esforzarnos—dijo mirando al _Greenman_ que estaba levantando sus pequeños brazos hacia su dueña quien sonreía motivada.

Realmente estaba un poco deprimida porque tenía que quedarse en la tienda hasta que su madre volviera. Por esta razón no había podido ir al parque de diversiones con los demás… No había ido desde el último incidente con el espíritu que tenían que encontrar y a pesar de que era una tarea se había divertido. Y también se sentía mal por haberle fallado a Rin, habían prometido ir otra vez cuando acabara el año escolar.

Soltó un largo suspiro cerrando la pequeña bolsa de papel con el aloe vera dentro, se puso de pie con la bolsa en mano y fue al casillero del cliente que había ordenado aquella planta. Luego de eso revisó los pedidos para saber si alguno que se entregara en la semana aún no estaba hecho… quedaba _sancho-san_ para una señora que llegaría el lunes… Ese era el pedido más cercano.

Estiro sus brazos hacia arriba lo más que pudo para evitar sentirse adormecida por adoptar la misma posición por un largo tiempo. Giro su rostro hacia el reloj en la pared y se sintió aún peor, era tan temprano que podría ser que sus amigos aún estuviesen por levantarse. Y ella no podía tener una forma de comunicarse con su madre para pedirle ese permiso… Tenía ganas de ir.

—Nii~

— ¿Qué pasa, Nii-chan?—preguntó al escuchar que la llamaba, sacándola de entre sus pensamientos.

El pequeño espíritu señalaba. ahora de pie –aun en el plato-, con su brazo hacia la pantalla de la computadora de su madre.

— ¡Cierto!—exclamó sorprendida—Gracias, Nii-chan.

—Nii~

Había olvidado por completo revisar el correo de su progenitora como ella misma se lo había pedido antes de salir. Tenía que revisar si habría algún pedido o quizás algún mensaje urgente, si no fuera por el pequeño familiar, que ahora jugaba con el agua a su alrededor, se le hubiese pasado.

Pasó el mouse por el correo de su madre, había un mensaje de una amiga, una oferta de un centro comercial… Y un correo desconocido. Le dio click inocentemente, tal vez alguien necesitaba algo con urgencia y no había puesto el asunto por el apuro.

Pero algo extraño pasó en momento de dar click al correo que antes tenía letras en negrita… y no podía ver bien la pantalla. Tenía una gran flor rosada en el rostro y algo parecido a un pistilo le rozaba la nariz. Dejando eso de lado, al dar click, una carpeta grande se había abierto y algo parecido a un Greenman había salido de la pantalla… _¿Flor gigante? ¿Pistilo naranja? ¿Greenman gigante?_

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron tanto como los del _"Greenman"_ sobre ella. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

 _¡Nii-chan creció!_

No, eso no era cierto… aunque posible tal vez, nunca lo había pensado antes… ¿Los Greenman podían crecer? _¡No, concéntrate!—_ se dijo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro. Nii estaba ahora flotando a un lado de su cabeza y miraba curioso al frente, ella pensó que tal vez todo lo había imaginado por un momento… Y su familiar miraba la pantalla… Pero no, ese "Greenman" seguía sobre ella sorprendido, y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Entonces todo fue muy claro.

—Un demonio salió de la computadora…—dijo calmadamente mirando a quien seguía sobre ella.

— ¡Palmon no es ningún demonio!

— ¡Hablas!

—Nii~

Mientras que en esos mismos minutos en un departamento de uno de los tantos edificios de Odaiba, se encontraban sentados en sillón un par de jóvenes sorprendidos. No, esa no era la palabra correcta, estaban tal vez más que sorprendidos… también preocupados. Pero la cara del joven de lentes era la que tenía la quijada más desencajada, mientras que el castaño no podía dejar de mirar a la castaña que se encontraba llorando en uno de los sillones de la gran oficina.

—Ah… A ver si entendí—dijo tragando grueso el mayor presente mientras el otro se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca—. Palmon y tu pelearon y se dijeron muchas… cosas feas, ella entró en tu laptop y no sabes dónde está desde anoche…

—S-Sí…—dijo hipando, aún con su rostro entre sus manos.

A cada lado de la castaña, Agumon y Gomamon tampoco podían creer lo que había contado minutos atrás, si bien sabían que ellas eran tal para cual y a veces tenían discusiones… Es más, para todos los presentes esto era _deja vu._ Habían presenciado, tanto los dos adolescentes como los digimons, cada una de las peleas de ese par en el Digimundo.

—S-Soy… una-a… t-tonta-a…—dijo aun sollozando.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué pelearon?—preguntó el castaño que desde hace rato se había quedado mudo.

Tachikawa levantó su rostro y miró con sus ojos avellana a quien había hecho la pregunta. Se limpió las lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie apuntarlo con su dedo.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa!—dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y cualquiera podría decir que lo había dicho molesta, pero sus mejillas hinchadas demostraban lo contrario.

— ¿Eh?

—Tai—llamó el mayor—, ¿qué hiciste ahora?

—Taichi te has vuelto muy malo con los años—acuso su amigo amarillento frente a él al lado de quien aún lo señalaba.

— ¡Pero si no he sabido nada de Mimi en días! ¡¿Qué rayos hice?!—gritó sin comprender por qué lo acusaban todos.

La portadora del emblema de la pureza suspiró amargamente recordando la pelea que había tenido hace unas horas y otra vez lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se sentía mal, porque era obviamente su culpa por ser tan orgullosa, aunque Palmon también había entrado a su laptop por ser orgullosa… Pero si ella hubiese admitido lo que le había dicho su amiga, ahorita tal vez podría estar comiendo helado con ella y no llorando por su ausencia.

—Bien, chicos, tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Las palabras del pelirrojo la trajeron de vuelta, levantando rápidamente su rostro en la dirección de su amigo informático. Quien cerraba la puerta de la oficina detrás de sí, en una de sus manos, había papeles y la otra tenía la laptop de Mimi.

—La buena es que he podido rastrear a Palmon-

— ¿¡Enserio!?

Todos se sorprendieron de la rapidez de la menor, quien ya se encontraba al frente de su amigo tomándolo de las manos.

—S-Sí… Pero no está en Odaiba…

Y ella perdió el habla. Su amigo continuó hablando pero ella ya no escuchaba claramente, sentía que toda esperanza había sido destruida. ¿Y si estaba al otro lado del mundo? ¿Y si la utilizaban para algo? Y si… _¡No! ¡Iré hasta el fin del mundo por Palmon!_

—…eso me llevó a una Tienda de Suministros de Exorcistas en-

— ¿¡Qué!?

Los rostros hablaban por sí solos, al contrario de los Digimons que no entendían de qué tenían que asombrarse. Mientras que Tai, Joe y Mimi tenían casi la misma expresión de incredulidad que Izumo, quien acababa de llegar a la dichosa tienda.

Si bien, esperaba encontrarse con su compañera y –aunque su personalidad Tsundere no lo admita- amiga vestida con su típico kimono rosado con tonalidades celestes en las mangas… No esperaba encontrar a Nii vestido de la misma forma. _No, ese no es su Greenman._

— ¡Kamiki-san!—exclamó la rubia con la efusividad usual—. B-Bienvenida—dijo haciendo una venia, algo nerviosa por ser la primera vez que una amiga venía a visitarla.

—Sí, hola—dijo entrando del todo en la estancia, mirando a lo que aseguraba no era un Greenman.

Moriyama se percató de que faltaba hacer ciertas presentaciones y se giró rápidamente a donde estaban un par de seres del mismo color jugando.

—Oh-Oh… Kamiki-san, ella es Palmon—dijo llamando la atención del Digimon, que ahora se volteaba hacia la pelimorada y hacia también una venia.

—Mucho gusto—dijo sonriendo.

—Si…

Analizó la situación rápidamente antes de que se olvidara de la razón por la que vino. No era que estuviese ocupada de todos modos, Paku había viajado con su familia y ella estaba realmente aburrida estas vacaciones. Ni si quiera aceptó salir con sus compañeros cuando se lo preguntaron, aunque realmente hubiese ido si le hubiesen insistido un poco más. Su orgullo siempre iba por delante.

Así que estaba realmente aburrida en su habitación de la Academia, viendo televisión cuando su celular sonó y un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla. Shiemi saludó nerviosa antes de decirle que necesitaba su ayuda de manera urgente y no podía depender de Rin cuando seguro se estaba divirtiendo. No creyó que algo fuera de lo normal había pasado, pero al ver a Palmon, dudo dos veces de lo que había pensado.

—Viene de Odaiba… Prometí ayudarla a reunirse con su amiga pero no sé dónde queda…

— ¿Tu qué?

Sus peculiares cejas se elevaron al mismo tiempo de abría sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—Sí, se peleó con su mejor amiga y por error fue enviada al correo de mi madre, pero yo no sé enviar correos… Sólo revisarlos. Pero ella tampoco sabe el correo de su mejor amiga y por eso-

—Espera un momento—dijo cortándola apresuradamente—. ¿Prometiste llevarla tu misma a Odaiba?

—Sí—admitió orgullosa y con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Sabes dónde queda Odaiba?—preguntó acariciando sus sienes, estaba casi segura de que Shiemi era lo más parecido a una niña burbuja.

—No—dijo negando con su cabeza, aún con su sonrisa amable.

La hábil exorcista se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. _Lo suponía._

— ¡Queda en Tokio!—exclamó tomándola por ambos hombros.

—Eh…

Sus ojos verdes la miraron curiosos, entonces lo supo.

—No sabes dónde queda Tokio, ¿verdad?

—No—dijo negando nuevamente con su cabeza.

Pasó su mirada de ella a Palmon, quien estaba riendo por lo que sea que Nii le dijera.

— ¿Y qué es?

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó la de cabellos cortos confundida.

—Palmon, estoy segura de que no es un demonio, ni un espíritu familiar—aseguró sin dejar de mirarla.

 _Como se esperaba de Kamiki-san—_ pensó la exorcista—. _Siempre lo sabe todo._

—Es un digimon—afirmó también mirando a Palmon—. Me dijo que viene de un mundo digital, por eso llegó por correo.

Un par de ojos rubí se entrecerraron y su expresión era de total incredulidad.

—Deberías dejar de creer todo lo que te digan…

La rubia ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, no se sentía, de alguna manera segura de lo que su amiga y compañera de clase le había dicho.

—Y… ¿Cómo llegaremos a Odaiba?

—Es-Imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

No contestó. En cambio comenzó a pensar de qué forma podría llegar a una solución, si había llegado por correo lo más sencillo sería buscar el correo para reenviarla…

— ¿Puedo ver tu computadora un momento?

—Es de mi mamá…

Suspiró amargamente antes de volver a preguntar.

— ¿Puedo usar la computadora de tu madre?

—Sí…—aceptó sin entender del todo por qué le estaba preguntando aquello.

Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos para pasar completamente a la tienda y sentarse frente al ordenador. No era complicado esto de la tecnología para ella, un hecho muy opuesto a la rubia. Buscó entonces el correo que había sido enviado hace unas horas, el destinatario era desconocido pero el e-mail era… _¿Qué es esto?_

Dejando de lado el ridículo correo electrónico... Estaba a punto de preguntarle a _Palmon_ como se había enviado por el correo de su amiga cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó a su bandeja de entrada. El destinatario era de un tal Koushiro, el asunto decía: Amiga Perdida.

 **Buenas Tardes,**

 **Disculpe las molestias, debe haberle sorprendido la llegado de nuestra a amiga Palmon. Un accidente ocurrió y terminó siendo enviada a este correo, nos gustaría recuperarla lo antes posible. Tenemos pensado viajar a la ciudad de la Academia de Exorcistas… Espero nos puedan esperar un poco, porque los boletos acaban de ser comprados y deben estar llegando a horas de la noche.**

 **Espero su comprensión,**

 **Attn. Izumi Koushiro.**

Tenía pensado pedir ayuda a Rin, que le pediría ayuda a Shura para abrir una puerta a Odaiba y así llegar rápido. Esas llaves de conexión siempre eran de gran ayuda. Pero ahora que se habían comunicado y expresado que ya estaban en camino, decidió dejar de lado el tema. Su trabajo prácticamente había terminado. Sólo quedaba esperar a que

* * *

 **En realidad debía de ser más largo, pero el final que le puse no me gustó y nunca pude cambiarlo... Comenzaron mis clases, me mudé, etc, etc... Excusas. Lo sé. Espero poder colgar algo mejor o tal vez lo llegue a continuar. Pero en este momento está completo. Gracias por leer ^^**

 **Reviews~ Onegai~**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**


End file.
